There is a significant need to magnetically separate materials at as high a temperature as feasible. The upper limit for the temperature of this magnetic process is the Curie point or Curie temperature of the magnetic components of the mixture, which is the point where certain magnetic materials undergo a sharp change in the magnetic properties of the material. In particular, certain hot magnetic separation processes need to manage feed temperatures of up to about 700 to 800 degrees C.
A hot magnetic separator apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,727, the entire content of which is incorporated by reference herein. In the hot magnetic separator apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,727, a cooling tube circuit for cooling fluid is disposed between a magnet assembly and a moving surface. However, a need exists for a more efficient, cost-effective configuration for routing of the cooling fluid which can be scaled to larger sized separators while keeping the required input pressure within acceptable levels and allowing the moving surface to remain sufficiently close to the magnet assembly.